Dreams To More Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aurora is sent to the Grant Mansion while battling Plasmius. Will she make new friends and be able to get back home again? Done as a request for Skellington girl. :)


**Skellington girl, who owns Aurora, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Kiara, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion.**

 **Some spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode "Phantom Planet".**

* * *

 **Dreams To More Friends**

Aurora dodged another attack from Plasmius and tried another attack on him. She and Danny were fighting the evil halfa who wanted revenge on Danny and the other ghosts for saving the world from the 'Disasteroid' that he had caused.

"You both can't defeat me!" Plasmius cried out as he launched an attack that knocked Danny back and he pulled out one of his devices and looked at Aurora. "I've been perfecting a new trick."

With that, he threw out a small device that opened what looked like a wormhole and he pushed Aurora in before it closed. "Victory is mine!" The evil halfa cried out with a sinister grin.

"AURORA!" Danny cried out as his wife disappeared into the wormhole. He glared at his enemy and let out a ghostly wail that shattered many of the rock platforms and threw Plasmius for a loop. "YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Danny yelled in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora fell through the wormhole and tried to fly, but the G-forces were too strong and she couldn't fight them. Then, her world became dark and something snapped around her and shocked her, making her scream.

It was a ghost trap and she quickly ignored the painful electricity hurting her and broke free of the trap, destroying it, but the pain made her not think clearly and start panicking. She flew out of the room and saw some unusual people who were startled to see her and a black and green one went up to her, but she attacked him, fear making her mind go into overdrive as she began attacking the others, who tried to stop her, but she knocked them back.

Whampire heard the disturbance and came downstairs and was shocked to see a ghost he knew very well. "Aurora!" he called to her.

Hearing her name, she turned to look at him, and thought he looked familiar. Her stunned state allowed him to tackle her and pin her down. She began struggling as the pain returned and she tried to fight him, snarling and trying to get a hand free so she could punch him, but he managed to hold her down.

The Vladat was worried the young ghost was under someone's control and thought fast about what could possibly wake her out of her stupor and then his eyes widened and he leaned closer to her face.

"Kiara," he said.

He saw her struggles begin to weaken. "Kiara," he said again.

Aurora, hearing her sister's name, began to wonder how he knew her little sister's name and blinked, her silver eyes starting to focus and she finally recognized who was holding her down. "Whampire?" she asked weakly, looking confused.

"Aurora, what happened?" he asked. "You looked like you were in pain."

She nodded. "I was," she said. "I was caught in a cage and shocked."

Whampire grew angry at that. "Someone tried to hurt you?" he growled out.

"Actually, she landed in my new ghost trap," said Frankenstrike a bit sheepishly as he came in. "I had created it to prevent Zs'Skayr and his minions from coming in without us knowing it. It activated once she landed in my lab and the alarms went off, sensing she was a ghost."

Whampire lost his anger at that, seeing that it was only an accident and he helped Aurora up to her feet. She staggered a little, but an alien mummy gently caught her and he and Whampire led her to sit down in a chair. "Aurora, how did you get here?" the Vladat asked her.

She looked up at her friend. "Danny and I were fighting Plasmius and he threw out some kind of device that opened up a wormhole and pushed me in," she said. "I heard Danny yelling my name before the wormhole closed and I landed here."

Frankenstrike felt awful that Aurora had gotten hurt and went up to her, picking her up in his arms. "I have some medicine in my lab that can cancel the effect of the electric shocks," he said, carrying the ghost girl to his lab with Whampire following. Along the way, the other aliens came out to see Aurora and welcome her. The girl was surprised and even more surprised when she met Rachel, who told Aurora that she knew Clockwork, as he had saved her life a few years ago.

Finally, they made it to the lab, although Aurora hadn't minded that it had taken a bit as she now had many more friends, something that made her happy because she had been hoping to gain friends, even though she was a ghost.

Frankenstrike set her down gently on his exam table and pulled out a couple vials of orange liquid and poured them into a beaker before bringing it over to her and helping her sit up as he brought the beaker up to her mouth. "This will help with the pain," he said.

She looked uncertain and looked over at Whampire, who nodded encouragingly. "Frankenstrike's medicines are safe," he said. "He'd never have you take anything that wasn't safe."

"Okay," said Aurora with a nod and drank down the medicine, which instantly canceled out the pain she was feeling and she smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry," he said to her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to show she forgave him. Just then, a two time hands appeared and opened a familiar blue portal and she gasped. "Clockwork!" she exclaimed happily.

"Aurora, are you alright?" asked the time ghost. "Daniel is worried sick. He came flying into my lair after Nocturne came and threw Plasmius into Walker's jail."

She nodded. "I'm alright," she said just as Rachel came in and welcomed the time ghost warmly and he returned her warm greeting.

After a bit, he suggested he and Aurora get back to the Ghost Zone. "I have a feeling your husband and father are trying to convince each other not to go back to Walker's jail and do lasting damage to Plasmius," he said.

She nodded and hugged Whampire and her new friends, and Rachel told Aurora she was welcome to come visit anytime. Hugging the girl in thanks for her kindness, the young dream ghost went through the portal Clockwork created and raced to her father and husband. "Dad! Danny!" she called to them.

Nocturne was first to react and grabbed his daughter in a relieved hug as he asked if she was okay and she said she was. Danny then came over and placed his hands on Aurora's face and his fearful look turned into a joyful one as he hugged her and kissed her.

"I thought you were gone for good," he said.

"No one can get rid of me that easily," she said, kissing him back. "Especially when I've got some awesome friends who will help me anytime."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Smiling, she told him and her father who she had met and Clockwork smiled as he checked his time screens, seeing Plasmius trying to get free of Walker's prison. He hoped that halfa would stay there for a long time and he soon turned away, listening to Aurora's story and smiling.

"Her dreams of having friends finally came true," he said to himself as he smiled again, glad that Aurora was alright, thanks to her new friends at the Grant Mansion.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
